Why Didn't You Tell Us?
by ElizaFreakingHamilton
Summary: Tanya and Rosie come back to the island not knowing Donna had a baby. Donna is scared to tell them. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS. Mamma Mia!


Hello!!! Hey, guess who is 14 now? Me!!

I had a question about my name,

My name is Eliza IRL but my last name is not Hamilton. My middle name is certainly not Freaking. I love Hamilton the musical with a burning passion.

I DO NOT OEN THE CHARCTERS

XOXO- Eliza

Today is going to be a good day.

Donna sat up in bed. Today was the day of Sophie's baptism. It was a miracle Sophie wasn't awake yet. Donna was still incredibly sore from having a newborn. Sophie was barely a few days old and they wanted Donna to do the baptism early. Donna still hurt from the day she had Sophie. The worst part was today she would have to face Tanya and Rosie.

The day they had left was the day after she had found out she was pregnant with Sophie. She wanted to tell them. She wanted to say the baby was Sam's.

 _They were all sitting in Sophia's bar. They all had a glass of champagne. Donna surely knew she couldn't drink. She wouldn't hurt her baby._

 _Tanya raised her glass._

 _"A toast! To Donna! May the rest of our lives be the best of our lives!"_

 _Rosie raised her glass and Donna joined. They clinked their glasses together and Tanya and Rosie took a sip._

 _"You're not drinking?" asked Rosie._

 _"She's missing her man." remarked Tanya with a smile._

 _"Which one?" asked Rosie._

 _"Yah, that's the big question." said Donna about to start crying._

 _"What's that supposed to mean Donna?" asked Tanya._

 _Donna just laughed nervously._

 _Donna's stomach was in knots. She felt like she was going to have another bout of morning sickness._

 _Then Sophia came up and asked If they wanted to have another round of food._

 _"Oh, definitely not." said Donna covering her mouth with her hand hoping the contents of her stomach would stay down._

 _"Oooh. We do!" said Rosie and Tanya in unison._

 _"What's the occasion?" asked Sophia._

 _"We're all leaving tomorrow." said Tanya proudly._

 _"Except Me." said Donna._

 _"Excuse me?" asked Rosie._

 _"Yah, Donna you should think about this. You don't have anywhere to stay!_

 _Sophia came by them and said_

 _"Donna you know old goat house you're staying in? Take a guess who owns it? Me. I own it. You can live there free of charge, if you fix it up."_

 _Donna jumped out of her seat._

 _"Really? I have so many ideas. I can make it a hotel!"_

 _Tanya grabbed Donna's arm and pulled her back down into her seat._

 _"Donna think about this!" said Rosie._

 _"I have, and I am staying here!" Said Donna jumping out of her seat once more. Just then her stomach heaved. She held her hand over her mouth ran towards the bathroom and said_

 _"Excuse me a minute."_

 _When she came out Tanya and Rosie were waiting for her with worried expressions. She fell into their arms._

 _"That was horrid."_

 _"Donna, is there something you are keeping from us? Are you sick? That's why you're staying?" asked Tanya._

 _"No, this is my home now. You guys go back to your home."_

Donna was startled when Sophie started crying in the bassinet besides her. She leaned over and picked her little baby up.

"Shhhh. It's ok darling." She cradled the baby and rocked her.

She got up out of bed and held the baby close to her.

 _I felt your heartbeat, and thought I am free._

She set the baby down on the changing table and got her gown out.

"C'mon little Sophie. Let's get you ready for your big day."

She undressed the small baby and put her night clothes to the side. She put the gown on Sophie and smiled.

"I love you!" She said to the small infant. She picked the baby up and sat her down on the bed. Donna left her there hoping she wouldn't cry for just a little while so she could get dressed.

Donna found a dress she could wear and put it on. She returned out to Sophie who was smiling up at the ceiling. It still hurt Donna to stay standing for too long. She sat down on the bed by Sophie. She picked her up and fed her hoping she would fall asleep. When Donna was done she stood up and got her shoes.

"I'm gonna take you to Sophia while Tanya and Rosie come.

Her two best friends didn't know why they were coming to the island. They only knew it was important. She grabbed the bottle she had prepared for Sophie if she needed it. She grabbed her bag with all of Sophie's stuff in it and made her way to the small cottage where Sophia would be.

She knocked on the door and Sophia came to the door, grabbed Sophie and demanded Donna sit down. Donna was sore and gladly accepted it. "Good Morning Bella Donna! I see you brought your little angel."

"That I did." sighed Donna.

"How are you feeling?" asked Sophia.

"It still hurts. I can't stand for too long or my legs feel like they are going to give out. I'm also terrified."

"Why didn't you tell Tanya and Rosie. They really care about you. They're gonna be shocked to know you have a baby."

They were leaving and it didn't feel right.

 _It was the morning after the ordeal at Sophia's bar. Tanya and Rosie's ferry would be there soon. Donna had already thrown up 3 times that morning. Tanya noticed the last time._

 _"Donna, come home you're sick."_

 _"I'm not sick. It was something I ate."_

 _"OK, well we better be going. C'mon Tanya." said Rosie._

 _The Dynamos hugged each other and said goodbye to Donna._

 _"Come back in May." I'll call you then. It will be important. Bring a dress or something fancy to wear." said Donna._

 _"We'll try. We love you." said Rosie hugging Donna again._

 _Donna went up to her balcony and watched them walk down to the docks. She placed a hand on her stomach. She half regrets not telling them now._

"Well Donna, I'll let you use Jeep and you can go get them. I'll watch little Sophie." said Sophia with a smile.

"Everything is in the diaper bag. Bottles, diapers. Thank you!" Donna walked out of the small cottage. She hopped in the jeep and started it.

Donna drove down to the docks. She saw her two friends getting off the ferry. They all ran to greet her. She couldn't run because of how bad it hurt. She picked up the speed and walked briskly over to her friends and hugged them. They all hopped in the jeep after putting their luggage in there.

They drove past Sophia's cottage and up to Donna's house. They set their stuff in her living room. She wanted them to not go in her bedroom because all of Sophie's stuff is in there and her crib.

"Donna! This place is amazing! Why are we here though?" asked Rosie.

"It is something very important up at the church." said Donna with a smile.

"You're finally getting married! Donna Sheridan!" yelled Tanya.

"No, not that." said Donna looking defeated.

Just tell them! She thought.

Donna turned around to hide one of the blankets with Sophie's name on it that was on the couch. Tanya walked in her room and yelled to Rosie and Donna.

"You two gotta come see this!!"

I'm dead. Donna thought.

They all walked in to Donna's room and saw Sophie's stuff all over the place. They looked at the bassinet then Donna, then back to the bassinet then back to Donna.

They ran up to Donna and hugged her.

"You should have told us this was a funeral!" said Rosie.

What??! Asked Donna in her thoughts.

"You had a miscarriage! We're so sorry Donna. We didn't even know you were pregnant. We'll cover the costs of the funeral."

"Guys, this is a baptism. For my daughter Sophie. I had a baby." said Donna just ripping the band-aid off.

"DONNA SHERIDAN! YOU HAD A BABY? WHO'S THE FATHER?"

asked Tanya.

"Sam." Donna blurted.

"THAT JERK!!" yelled Rosie.

"How old is your daughter?" asked Tanya with a smile.

"5 days old." Donna said. She was starting to get tired and her legs basically just gave out and she fell to the ground.

Tanya and Rosie picked Donna up and held her up.

"Donna Sheridan you need to be resting!!" yelled Rosie.

"You can't be doing this Today! Exclaimed Tanya.

" Well, everyone is here. Except her father, but we have to.

"Donna, why didn't you tell us honey? This was a scary thing to do by yourself." asked Rosie.

"First, I wasn't alone. Sophia helped me through everything. She basically became my doctor. I didn't tell you because you would worry about me. You had lives to get back to. I didn't. I didn't want you all to worry about me." said Donna.

Tanya and Rosie nodded before Tanya became very confused.

"Where is this baby?"

"Well, let's go see her. Sophie is at Sophia's."

They took the jeep over to Sophia's and came inside. Sophia was sitting on the couch with Sophia on her lap. She was making Sophie laugh and gurgle. Donna couldn't help smile. She walked over to Sophia and picked her daughter up and smiled. She walked the baby over to Rosie and Tanya who were in awe. The two surrounded Donna and Donna started crying. She was so happy.

She felt her Love and Life was complete.


End file.
